


Please, be happy

by Tipsiyo307



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: How do you tag???, basically like all the characters, be easy on me, this is my first fic, this should follow the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsiyo307/pseuds/Tipsiyo307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its important to make others happy but its also important to make yourself happy</p><p>AU where kaneki is a natural one eye and hasn't met hide yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty this is my first fanfiction i've ever written so constructive criticism is welcomed! I do make A LOT of errors in grammar and punctuation so feel free to tell me if there is any. I hope you all enjoy this story it took along time to even think about this AU. In this story kaneki and hide haven't met yet and kaneki is a natural one eye. Also i am a BIG procrastinator but i promise i will try to get a chapter up every month or so. Might be a little ooc at times. Also sorry its kinda short :/
> 
> I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any of the character for those belong to Tokyo ghouls one and only satan <3 ishida sui

Chapter 1

Red splattered everywhere as the white haired ghoul feasted upon a gang of ghouls. White hair flowed in the wind with trickles of red throughout it. Mangled corpses were eveywhere. Bones and internal organs thrown about covering the pavement of the alleyway in a deep crimson red. 'This is going to be hard to clean up' The male thought as he stood over his finished meal. The distant sounds of a helicopter near by alerted the half-ghoul to flee the bloody scene.

 

There were sirens in the city and warnings to stay inside. Helicopters were currently flying over the city and the buildings scanning for the infamous centipede . Someone had called in and said they had heard screams in an alleyway and thought it might be a work of a ghoul. From the amount of scream it was guessed that it was most likely centipede since he tends to go for gangs of ghouls. Although they arrived at the scene too late they had been right about there accusations of it being the centipede ghoul. The kagune marks matched and all the victims were ghouls. The night was quiet once the whole event had blown over to be just another frightening memory of the past of what horrendous events could have transpired. Everyone had been relieved that they would not have to face centipede or any ghoul at all, but they were all angry that they could not subdue centipede.

 

Anteiku was just closing up. The tv was on and everyone was watching the news as usual. When touka had saw the new on mukade she had sighed "wouldn't want him near us anytime soon" everyone sighed in agreement with toukas statement. Touka was annoyed that this ghoul was being so reckless and careless. He was getting closer to the 20th ward. It seemed everytime he had been discovered in another ward he would move to another one. This annoyed the hell out of touka. She knew he would end up here soon drawing the doves attention to this ward and make the peaceful ward's ghouls live's much much harder. How could someone be so inconsiderate. The door opened reveling a last minute customer. He came almost everyday. Touka sighed in annoyance as the blonde haired boy entered the shop. "Hello touka-chan! The usual please!" He beamed with happiness it annoyed touka but whos to say that something wouldn't annoy her almost everything does. She never was fond of the blonde boy he was nice and all and seemed very intent on asking touka out as he did once only to be blatantly rejected but that didn't stop him from trying. He was always too happy for her liking more that yoriko which is an amazing feat. He was so happy and content with his life not having to worry about a single thing while touka was hunted by the CCG just because she was a ghoul. You could say Touka was jealous of the humans maybe even a little envious. She was just so damn tired of being hunted down.

 

Hands belonging to yamori gently caressed his face while whispering in his ear 'eat'. In front of kaneki lay his moms dead body and a dead dove. He knew the CCG would be coming soon. He wouldn't let them have her body so he did the only thing he could think to do. He ate it all of it. Crying furiously as he stuffed the chunks of meat in his mouth swallowing hungrily. 'eat' the word resounded in his head over and over encouraging him to continue eating. 'eat them eat them all you want to protect everyone dont you?' Over and over again kaneki relived this moment. A dove had killed his mother so he had killed the dove and ate his mother. The scene changed and warped into a room with checkered tile. He was in a chair his hand and feet chained back to prevent escape. Yakumo Oomori stood over his limp body. He gripped the limp head in his hand and with the other lifted up a centipede and shoved it in his ear. He then cut on his finger and toes again againagain againa aginagainagai nagainagainagainagainagainagainaginaginagiagain again and again for ten days. When it hadn't worked to break kaneki. Jason brought in a couple and told kaneki to chose one he was suppose to kill or let me rephrase that which one he wanted to save. He couldn't make a decision like that. It was crazy how could you expect him to decide something like that!? He couldn’t make that decision he just couldn’t. The voice taunted him ‘pick one or they both die’ In an instant Jason had snapped both of there necks, because kaneki could’t choose.  
That was the moment that he broke.

 

Eyes opened widely at the nightmare. Kaneki was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. He always had nightmares there the same everytime. He relives the worst moments in his life over again and again. Sometimes he was scared to sleep because he knew what would happen. Having to relive the moment his mother had been killed and the moment he had ben tortured for 10 days straight. After all the he wasn’t the most mentally stable person out there. After his mom was killed he repeatedly cannabalized ghoul to gain strength. ‘to protect the one i love’ Over and over he told himself this. He was doing a good thing right? He was going to protect everyone so he wouldn’t be alone again. He let out and exhausted sigh as he got up from his small bed. He slipped on some pants and a jacket and decided to take a walk. He had his mask with him just in case something decided to bother him. 

 

Sometimes Hideyoshi Nagachika’s hobbies got him in some serious danger. Right now he was in al alley way being cornered by a ghoul he had been tailing, they were there one second then they disagreed from sight only to end up behind Hideyoshi and kick him straight in the gut, skidding his across the alleyway and into the wall with a loud ‘Bang’. The ghoul walk up to him both eyes with a jet black sclera and bright red corneas locked on him, not daring to glance away as if he did Hideyoshi or the food to the ghoul would run away. With surprising speed the ghoul rushed up to him and had him pinned against the wall. He could make out the feature now. The ghoul was a male about the same age as Hideyoshi maybe a little older. His hair was a dark brown. He was pretty average looking aside from the eyes that seemed to be boring there way into his soul.

He mentally berated himself with being so careless about tailing this ghoul. He didn’t want to die yet here he was about to die. The ghoul grasp around his neck started to tighten. The ghouls intent was to obviously snap his neck. Hideyoshi mentally apologized to his dog back at his apartment for he would not be coming home tonight.

 

Kaneki came across the alleyway in pure luck. He knew he shouldn't care about that human that was being killed only to be eaten, but his body seemed to move on its own. He pulled out his masked and put it on. 

 

Hideyoshi was so unbelievable grateful when someone jumped to his rescue. He cracked his eyes open a bit to see the ghoul that had attacked him getting brutally beaten by a ghoul with a mask with the gums and teeth showing and an eyepatch over the right eye. The other eye was just like any ghouls eye would be. Hideyoshi instantly recognized this ghoul as the ss-ranked ghoul centipede. The ghoul that had attacked him now slumped on the ground bleeding profusely. Hideyoshi closed his eyes waiting to be killed but was only met with the ghoul shuffling through his bag and presumably pulling out his ID card, he had mumbled some thing about where Hideyoshi lived. The ghoul lifted hide up an and proceeded to carry him home think he was knocked out. Hideyoshi was confused but decided on playing the ‘im knocked out role’ 

 

Kaneki wasn't entirely sure why he was taking this human home. He was happy he could save him before he got seriously hurt. Instead he just had been knocked out. Kaneki had made the decision to take him to wherever the human lived. He had of course found an id card with the human picture name and address as well as phone number, so he picked the human up and carried him home. He gently played the human on there couch and stood back taking in the humans looks. He was kind of ‘cute’. He had a dumb smile on his face like he was enjoying the dream he was having it made kaneki feel warm. The humans hair stuck up everywhere. It was blonde with brown roots growing from the top. The human started to stir and kaneki took that moment to leave, leaving the pretending to be knocked out Hideyoshi confused as to why one of Tokyos most wanted ghouls helped him escape certain death.


	2. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki goes to anteiku so does hide *winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is i back again with another chapter of please be happy. ;) Also my update schedule for this fix will be very inconsistent but please bear with me for i am trying. I’ve had writers block for so long and i just got over it, but i still have art block sadly ;-;. I hope you enjoy this story though. Also sorry if the pov was confusing in the last chapter with the way it was spaced i’ve fixed it for this chapter so its easier to read. Also listening to twenty one pilots and the neighborhood got my creative juices flowing so hopefully this chapter better than the last, none of the chapters belong to me for they belong to the lovely ishida sui:)

The night had been terrible. Kaneki had tossed and turned waking up screaming. Thoughts and memories of his mother beating him and his torture running rampant through his mind, like an animal broken out of its cage angry and furious, almost impossible to be tamed. The blonde popped into his mind. Why had he saved him? He normally wouldn’t care about that kind of thing a ghoul had to eat right? That was the only way to live. ‘To live is to eat’ those words danced across his ears almost everyday giving his a grimm reminder of what he was of how cruel this world is. This world is wrong theres no denying that its just a fact. Of course its not just ghouls messing it up humans are at fault as well. The half-ghouls eyes gave out on him as he fell asleep once again to face those terrible night terrors.

 

___________________________________

 

The light flowed through the curtains and meant the white haired mans eyes. He let out a soft groan and tossed around to the other side to avert the morning sunlight from his eyes. He opened his eye, kakugan blaring from the previous nightmare he had just awakened from. Looking over at the clock realizing it was 11:00. ‘Great i slept in again’ he thought. Sighing and pulling himself out of bed he walked out to the kitchen in dire need of some coffee. He made him self a cup of instant coffee. It didn't taste to good but it was bearable.

Coffee was the one beverage he could drink without throwing up or get sick. Coffee is still a wild wonder among all ghouls, as to why it was the only thing human like they could drink was certainly odd. Kaneki should be glad about that though. It give him a sense of humanity. Like he human just like anyone else, not a cannabalistic blood driven murderer. What more he didn’t even eat humans only ghouls, and of course that leads to a kakuja. Extremely powerful being but at a price, for kaneki his sanity. Hallucinations, pain, and down right insanity was a daily routine for him, a daily occurrence.

 

Drinking the instant coffee in almost one gulp, kaneki got dressed and decided to find somewhere with better coffee. The 20th ward was very calm and docile compared to the other wards. No one would suspect the ss rated centipede to be there right? After almost getting caught last time and having to move to a different ward, he should be fairly safe here.

He soon came to a stop and looked up at a little cafe called ‘Anteiku’. As soon as he walked in tension filled the air. It was almost tangible. The entire staff turned to look at him and a few customers which were ghouls by the smell glanced at him. Deciding the farthest seat in the back away from the waitress that was currently staring him down like a dog, was the best place to sit away from everyone. He didn't like it when people stared it made him uncomfortable, although it probably did that to everyone. Its hard to keep your composure when someones staring at you for a good 10 minutes.

 

Thankfully it was the black haired waitress that came to take his order and not the scary looking purple haired one. ‘funny why am i scared’ kaneki wondered. It was strange how he was scared by some little girl. She was ghoul and all but still. She had a hostile feeling resonating al around her ever since ‘he’ walked in here. She didn’t know him, it was just instincts most likely telling her that someone dangerous is here. A black coffee was soon brought to his table and he happily sipped away at it, taking in the taste, it was definitely better than instant coffee.

____________________________

Touka didn’t know why but the very presence of the white haired man was intimidating. Her instinct were screaming at her to run and get out of here as fast as she could. Whilst lost in her thought she hadn’t realized she had been staring at ‘him’. His squirming of unease from the waitress staring at him had been noticeable. Irimi concluding that touka was unfit to serve this mysterious man went up to serve him herself while touka just stared till Enji told her her to take a break taking her out of her deep pondering. 

She had started to take her apron off when the news came back on blabbering on about some ghouls. “moving on The attack by the centipede ghoul left people in the area mortified. The ghouls ranking has been moved up to an sss-rate. If you have any information please contact the cog immediately If you see this ghoul report to the ccg immediately and do not engage. in other news…” Great that ghouls rating was high enough as it is. Sighing touka put her apron on the rack and marched up stairs.

_______________________________

Hide was still so befuddled as to why that ghoul had helped him. It was confusing to say the least. He knew that not all ghouls were bad. Some were terrifying but not all of them.He knew it must be hard for them. They were hunted and killed simply because they existed which is wrong and twisted in its own way. They cant help that they cant eat human food. They were forced into this. It was sad to think about. Both human and ghouls were at fault here. To be honest human society has shaped ghouls and forced them to play the scary creature that needs to be eliminated at all costs.

It was just sad.

He was cut out of his thought when he had bumped into someone, muttering an apology to the irritated passerby, he walked faster to reach his destination. Hide smiled as he looked up at the cafe. The sign read ‘Anteiku’. He walked in gleefully and looked around. It was all the usuals here except for the one person with white hair. He rubbed it off as nothing though slot of people get there hair dyed, nothing new. Though he was saddened a bit to see no lovely touka-chan <3 anywhere in sight. 

 

Hide always flirted with the waitress. She seemed to shy and closed off to any normal customer, but hide knew better than that. He was very perceptive per say. He could see right through touka. She has a lot of passion and hide admires her for that. Even after he had been turned down by her…on numerous…occasions, but hide was not one to give up. ‘Still where is she her shift is normally at this time did something happen?’ Hide pondered to himself. He would have to come back another time. Though no wanting to look like an idiot for walking in here than straight back out, he took a seat next to the white haired man seeing as anteiku was surprisingly busy today and there was almost no other seat to sit at other than the one across from this man.

 

The white haired man was reading book and had not even noticed that Hide had sat down right in front of him. His eyes were glued to his book. The waitress had came over and took his order. It was the black haired one. Her name was Kaya Irimi if he remembers correctly. “The usual please!” Hide said all too happily. It seemed to earn him a glance from the white haired man. His face immediately looked like that Please-dont-start-a-conversation-with-me face.

Though Hide being hide was fascinated with this man, and of course decided to start a conversation. “Hello there watcha reading” hide said delightfully. The man seemed hesitant to talk seeming to be debating whether to ignore hide or not, but he ended up talking. “u-uh Takasuki Sen”the white haired man said while tearing his gaze from the book to look at hide. ‘finally’ hide thought. He thought he saw the white haired mans eyes widen a bit. Hide swore he saw a glint of recognition in the mans eyes. Strange had he met this guy or something? He did give off a familiar vibe. Shaking it off hide asked “Do i know you from somewhere” At that statment the man had a worried look on his face. He wasn’t very good at hiding emotions.

“ah no i don’t believe i’ve met you before” Kaneki said eyes wandering over hides features.

“if you don’t mind me asking whats your name?”

There was that second of hesitation again.

“Kaneki Ken…Yours?”  
“Hideyoshi Nagachika! You can call me Hide though, also i haven't seen you around before did you move from somewhere.”

 

“yes”

“Ooohh school?”

“Kamii”

“What a coincidence, I go there maybe i can give you a tour sometime!”

“uh yeah…i have to go it was nice meeting you Naga- Hide-san”

The Hide part rolled off his tongue with ease and pleasure, though hide would have to correct him on the ‘san’ part Hide was fine, just Hide.

“ahh drop the san Kaneki it was nice meeting you too see you in Kamii!” 

Kaneki stood and left. Hide waving at him. 

______________________________

‘What a strange human’ Kaneki thought walking out of anteiku. ‘I have to be careful around him though, he seems very nice’ He walked home making plan to go back to anteiku again maybe Hide sometime. Yeah, he liked that though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU:Another chapter finally done. I think im more proud of this one than i am with the first. Maybe ill rewrite it. (probably not im lazy and procrastinate to much) Im surprised i finished this chapter so soon actually, so if you found this thanks for reading ;) until next time friends…


	3. Hatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki runs into nishio and meets up with hide *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept procrastinating this chapter so much and i am deeply sorry for that. (school sucks *sigh*) Also kaneki may be kinda ooh since he grew up a ghoul:/ he’s still good guy deep down as hide would probably say. Anyways i tried to make this chapter longer than the last ones a lil more wholesome;)

Kaneki was getting hungry to say the least. He hadn’t eaten in a while. Which was a stupid choice on his part. He was walking along the alleyway when he smelled it. ‘Blood, human blood’ he though while walking faster to his destination nearly tripping over some garbage cans. He stopped when he came across a ghoul and a human. ‘Guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a little more than i asked for’ He thought while smiling.

The ghouls head suddenly snapped back with enough force to knock it clean of its own body. The one who did it now standing over the ghoul muttering something about feeding grounds. He pushed his glasses up and looked over to kaneki who had an unamused face on. “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing on my feeding grounds eh?” He emphasized the ‘my’ part.

“Your feeding grounds?”

“Snarky aren’t we little bastard. Looks like im gonna have to teach you a littles lesson runt!”

Kaneki chuckled “I’d like to see you try four-eyes.”

Kaneki taunted and smiled even wider “oohh getting angry huh.”  
The other ghoul snapped and charged at kaneki meaning to make this a quick kill. Kaneki internally laughed. He dodged the attack with ease. He spun around and kicked the ghoul in the back of the head flinging him all the way across the alleyway, smashing into the wall with a sickening splat. 

“Who are you planning to kill being that slow.” Kaneki mocked. Kaneki made sure not to kick him so much that it would kill him. Just enough to show him his place.

This made the ghoul even more angry, but due to the force of the kick he couldn’t get up. “I guess these are my feeding grounds now” Kaneki said walking closer to the human corpse. 

His instincts flared up telling him to dodge an incoming attack. He ran to the left evading a kick. “Who’s feeding grounds did you say?” The attacker seemed angry ‘another one?’ kaneki thought. The ghouls was the waitress from anteiku, the one who kept staring at kaneki. “All feeding ground belong respectfully to anteiku not trash like you!”

“tch anger doesn’t fit well with your face miss get out of here before things get ugly.” Kaneki chided the female ghoul.

The attempt at getting her to leave was fruitless all it did was make her angrier. ‘Why is everyone so angry???’ kaneki thought while dodging another one of the ghouls kicks. She was fast but not as fast as kaneki. He side stepped the attack and got behind her. He slammed her with full force against the concrete ground holding her down. “I could smash your head right here” kaneki said. He got a shudder in reply to that. 

“Thats enough, I would appreciate if you could refrain from hurting my staff.” Kaneki looked to the direction of the voice. 

It was an old man. He was also in anteiku. By the way he said ‘my staff’ kaneki guessed he was the boss or manger. He seemed powerful and kaneki could tell he would be much harder to beat than both of these angry ghouls. He got off the ghoul deciding to not make more trouble than needed.   
“Come with me young man” Kaneki reluctantly obliged. The purple hair ghoul was obviously not happy about this idea, she knew exactly what the manger was going to do.

______________________________

 

Kaneki was sitting back at his run down apartment. Staring at the brown package the manager gave him. ‘I can hunt for myself you know’ he though bitterly. The manager had somehow talked kaneki into working there. How? That was a mystery to the white haired half-ghoul himself. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to working with that snarky female ghoul. Her name was Touka. ‘what a pain’ with that thought kaneki collapsed on his bed a fell asleep. 

_________________________

He awoke drenched in sweat per usual. These nightmares were getting out of hand. He was use to them but frankly very tired of them at the same time. He got up not wanting to be late to class. That Hideyoshi boy crossed his mind. Maybe he would see him today. ‘he’s kind of cute’ kaneki thought. His eyes widened at the thought and he had to mentally slap himself. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed to get ready for the day.

 

He quickly got dressed. To some people they would think its weird for kaneki to care so much about his education. He didn’t even know why he did, he just did. 

Rise crossed his mind. He hadn't seen her in a while. She was his sister after all. They had the same mother. They had gotten separated soon after there mother had died. He knew that she had come to this ward, thats part of the reason he came to the both ward in particular. 

He slipped on his shoes and headed out. He passed by an alleyway. There was that distinct smell of human blood. He couldn’t do anything they were all ready dead most likely, and he didn't want to be late to his morning class.

 

_________________

Hide regretted this decision. He should have taken night classes or something. He was tired and felt like dropping dead. He glumly thought to himself ‘Whyyyyy didn’t i take a night class, i cant feel my face, im tired everything hurts.’ He slumped into his chair. ‘ugh Asian history fun’ he thought as he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. 

 

He turned around to see Kaneki and he immediately waved to him “Kaneki! Over here!” he outburst in relief. At least he’d have someone to talk to, besides kaneki was pretty hot. Hide reddened at the thought ‘shit im so gay’. Kaneki was walking towards him. He sat down next to him. “Fancy seeing you here Hide-San” Kaneki teased. Hide chuckled face still red. “ahh-hahaha how many times do i have to tell you, you can just call me Hide.” Hide smiled his heavy blush fading. Kaneki must have noticed from the start because hide noticed he had been smiling as if he was trying not to point it out. ‘Jeez give a guy a break will ya’ hide thought.

________________

The blonde or hide to say the least was a very energetic person. Kaneki wanted to know where he got all that energy from. He was so tired this morning and kept complaining about how he couldn’t ‘feel his face’. Kaneki smiled at the memory. It would be sad if Hide found out what kaneki was. ‘I would have to kill him…’ Kaneki thought smile fading.

He was pulled out of his thought when hide suddenly yelled “AHHHH i forgot something at a friends place..sorry kaneki were gonna have to make one more stop.” Kaneki didn’t mind. It was nice spending time with the human. He made him forget about his shit life. He made him feel human. So he was glad. He wouldn’t let hide get hurt or find out about anything. It would be hard considering how perceptive hide is, but he could pull it off right?

Hide opened the door not listening to kaneki when he said he should knock. A shrill scream resounded as a girl rushed past hide and kaneki. Running down the hallway out of sight. “Nagachika consider knocking yeah?” kaneki recognized this voice it was the ghoul from the other day. “s-sorry Nishki senpai i left my disc for that project with you…” Hide said his face had a tint of red. The ghouls eyes widened a bit when he saw kaneki who had a slight devilish smile on his face. “Ahh sorry Nishki senpai this is Kaneki Ken a friend of mine, Kaneki this is Nishio Nishki.” Kaneki shook Nishki’s hand “Nice to meet you” Kaneki said. 

Kaneki could see the glint of worry and fear in his eyes. He quickly composed himself. The messy haired ghoul started rummaging through files in a cabinet. He let out a sigh. “Sorry Nagachika i must have left it at home. We can walk there now to get it. Its not far…” Nishki said. “Sorry kaneki seems i’ll have to cut our hang out session short will hang out some other time though.” Hide said apologetically. “Its fine Hide, I don’t mind.”

_______________

Kaneki wasn’t just going to let hide go with nishki. He could kill him for all kaneki knows. Thats why he’s following both of them. Tailing them far behind out of sight. They passed a bakery. Hide excitedly running over there to get a pastry for him and nishki. Kaneki inwardly laughed. They continued walking kaneki following close behind. 

They past by an alleyway where nishki abruptly stopped. “Is something wrong Nish-“ “Guh” Nishki spun around kicking Hide in the stomach flinging him into the end of the alleyway wall. ‘He’s fucking dead’ Kaneki thought. Kaneki waited a bit for Nishki to finish talking. “Ahh well guess this is my way for getting back at that one-eyed bastard or kaneki. So long Nagachika.” Nishki walked up to him intent on killing him. Hide was unconscious. ‘Thank god’ Kaneki thought as he rushed in to the scene. “Touch Hide and you’ll be fucking dead” Kaneki said coldly. Nishki turned to him enraged more than there first encounter. He released his kagune. A shinning bluish greenish binkaku curling around his leg. Kaneki did the same he released four shimmering rinkaku tentacles that were a crimson red.

Both ghouls sprang forward. Nishki was easy to read. His attacks were simple and uncoordinated plus he was slow. Kaneki on the other hand used his speed to evade the incoming kagune. It smashed into the wall leaving a gaping hole. Kaneki then repeatedly stabbed nishki through the stomach ignoring his screams. “Stop it you idiot im dying im dying im dying im dying im dying embodying imdyingimdyingi median gim dying!” Kaneki then used one tentacle the lift Nishki and toss him aside. His limp body dangling. His rinkaku slowly receded back into his lower back.

Kaneki looked at hide and sighed. He saved him once again from for sure death. He picked him up. He didn't know where he was headed but he was eventually at antics doorsteps. They were closed anyways they could help right?

 

_______________

Hide was in pain laying on the ground. He thought for sure he was a goner. He knew Nishki was dangerous but he was a ghoul! He was talking about some ‘one-eyed bastard’ then referring it to kaneki and revenge? He tried playing dead or unconscious to get through it but Nishki showed no mercy.

 

Hide was even more stunned to find kaneki had showed up and ultimately saving his life. So, Kaneki was a ghoul? No biggie. He helped Hide didn’t he? He was good. Not all ghouls were bad hide knew that. 

To be honest hide was a bit worried about nishki. He hoped he wasn’t dead. Even though he just tried to kill Hide he was still worried. He was being carried by kaneki right now heading who knows where.   
Kaneki smelled nice. He smelled life coffee not too strong it makes you gag though. Hide heard a bell and deduced that they were at anteiku. Well, Anteiku was run by ghouls. Hide figured that out after a while. They weren't bad ghouls in fact they helped other ghouls! Hide was getting tired plus he hurt everywhere. He did just get kicked in the stomach pretty hard after all…again. He mentally sighed as he fell asleep.

__________________

 

Kaneki watched hide sleeping form with a somber expression. He was lost in thought. He snapped out of it when Yoshimura walked in. He patted Kaneki’s shoulder in comfort. “Its nice to see you have found yourself a friend Kaneki-Kun” Kaneki chuckled. He was surprised himself that he had even managed to make one. Only about a day into there friendship and hide had almost died. Some friend he was. “He should be find his injuries weren’t bad just a few scratches and bruises he should be up by tomorrow.” Kaneki nodded. Kaneki sighed “He got hurt because of me…” Kaneki said sadly. “Kaneki-kun you are a half ghoul. You must recognize what you are. That doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. This isn’t your fault.” Yoshimura said confidently. “mmhmm” Kaneki nodded. They both walked out kaneki shutting the door behind him leaving a awake Hide alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters longer than the other ones yay not by a lot but i tried. I know how much people like long chapters i know i do. I hope you enjoyed! If you found this thanks for reading! ps i have a tumblr its memingnoodle i dont post a lot of anime stuff on there shitpost, rants, and bands mostly but feel free to follow very rarely will there be anything that has to do with tokyo ghoul. Oh but that might be on my art blog hehe thats would just be memingnoodlesart my arts on there anyway see ya till next time

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry this is kinda short but i hope you enjoyed it! If you found this thanks for reading!


End file.
